


【狼队】危险品

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 电竞AU。背景Rainbow Six 彩虹六号：围攻，随便写写，反正最近看的主播都去打守望先锋了。





	【狼队】危险品

【狼队】危险品

 

Scott第一次碰见Logan的时候他已经是Rainbow Six里的有名的大神了，正拖着几个朋友排一局常规赛，Warren毫无预兆的掉了线，然后小队里就忽然挤进来了个三级的小号，头顶Wolverine的id，使用角色新进人员，手雷专门炸人质，开局打掉队友半血，走位意识都堪比新手电脑。Bob表示你他妈是对面派来的卧底吗？Scott凉凉的在组队频道打了个noob。  
然后这货就炸了，准备时间也不加固了，手速飞快的在对话框敲下了一排排的脏话，还一声声的质问Ororo为什么抢他仅有的那个角色。Ororo二话不说扫了他一梭子子弹，Wolverine跳起来一枪把人质打死了。对面派进来的小车都懵逼了。几个人面面相觑的围成一团，Scott磨着牙，他暗自琢磨着如果视线可以变成镭射光的话，这Wolverine大概已经死了七八次了。  
忽视掉那些专门坑队友的行为，打完也算是好聚好散，就是倒了八辈子血霉的人质死去活来了一番。OB过这场对决的人多半已经开始猜测那被绑着手跪坐在那里的人质的一生，是多么楚楚可怜了。

再见到他就在一个多礼拜之后了。Wolverine的id写在对决名单的第四位，被一群乱码一样长的可怕的名字包围着，众星捧月似的，看那中二的排列组合似乎还是个战队。Scott怀着点奇妙的心情戳开了他的角色资料，这菜鸟坐了火箭似的足足冲了快五十级，连排名战都有了胜率比  
开局挑了个狙，对着被砸开的可疑窗户一阵比划。小车人影匆匆的跑来跑去，两方的伤亡信息也时不时的弹出来，他安守在红色的镜头后面，终于看到了半个脑袋从窗边探了出来。炸弹被抛到了半空中，Scott扣下扳机，在那玩意儿爆炸之前一枪爆了Wolverine的头。  
全体频道零星蹦出来了几句脏话，隐藏在系统赋予的**后面，他笑眯眯的在后面跟了个noob。  
3-2苦战得胜。Wolverine进步的速度简直令人咂舌，Scott在结算界面刚跳完就把他的id拖进了好友名单里，然后郑重其事的向着对方发送了邀请函。  
回复来的很快。  
Wolverine：你他妈的在逗我？？？ Kid，老子现在手里有枪的话你已经横尸街头了，懂？  
Cyclops：我求才若渴。   
对面迟疑了几分钟。  
Wolverine：Ok的，你先让我揍一拳。   
Cyclops：没问题，哪里见？   
Wolverine挑了个离家很近的酒吧，对于Scott来说也算不上多远，奇妙的汇聚在同一座城市里让他赶过去只用了差不多二十分钟。  
他一眼就看到正站在酒吧门口的那个男人，又高又壮，满脸胡子发型奇特，简单的白色背心紧紧绷在身上，下摆的几个小窟窿多半是来自于他手里捏着的雪茄。这人明明看起来就像是刚从垃圾堆里打过滚，但又透着点意料之外的性感。哇哦，Scott悄悄惊讶了一下，这家伙看着跟个夜场保镖似的，哪有一点电竞玩家的样子。他应该多抓根警棍，腰带扎紧的警服跟他的腰比较般配——然后对方就走了过来。他和Scott确认了一下身份，然后把抽到一半的雪茄掐灭在了墙边，勾着一侧嘴角毫不留情的给了Scott照脸一拳。  
好在Scott早有准备，反应也足够快，拳头几乎是贴到他的脸颊就被他头一歪，擦着那里蹭了过去。对方眯了眯眼睛，一把攥住他的衣领，把他推到了墙上。  
「你他妈的在耍我？」Scott避开脑袋，这人浑身的烟味让他的鼻腔都不舒服了起来，「一拳，说好的。」他伸手推开男人抓住他领口的手，然后抹掉自己脸颊上被拳风擦过而划出的血。男人的视线在他脸上的伤口处凝固了几秒，忽然放开了手。「Ok。」他抓着头发卸掉身上的劲，「我叫Logan。哪里谈？ 」  
「Scott。Scott Summers。」Scott拍了拍被弄皱的衣服，然后恰到好处的露出了一个职业笑容，「你挑。」

Logan的家在距离酒吧不远的地方，一个还算安静的位置，二层小阁楼，像个普通的成熟男人住宅，不算多井井有条但也不太脏乱。被子叠的整整齐齐，碗筷也在它们应该待的水池里。Scott参观了他的客厅厨房和卧室，对他的那张大床咋舌不已，然后和他一边聊着游戏的话题一边把视线转到了电脑桌上。  
「可以借用下？」Scott翘起拇指点了点那里。Logan耸耸肩膀，做了个请的动作。  
然后Scott就走过去开了机，他熟练的输入了自己战队的宣传主页，Logan走过来撑住了桌面低下头去。页面上是个巨大的泽维尔天才学院战队的Logo，囊括了市面上常见的多款电竞游戏，往下拉还有各家分部的主要成员的个人介绍，每个人的资历和战绩都排的满满当当像是面试时候使用的个人简历。Logan拉动鼠标，让Rainbow Six和CSGO分部的队长Scott Summers的资料铺满他的整个屏幕。  
几分钟后，他抬起头，一边的眉毛迎合着他的表情挑的高高的，「King of Cyclops，我知道你，」他伸手戳了下鼠标，把下面的两行刚结束不久的比赛战绩圈了出来，「听说你是gay？ 」  
Scott脸上的笑容凝固了下，他不置可否的嗯了一声，看Logan表情怪异又忍不住开口补充，「个人爱好。」他轻声说，「不用介意。」  
Logan饶有兴趣的露出了一个奇妙的笑容，他忽然伸手拉住自己的肩带往上挑了挑，那条白色背心抽紧，把他下腹的肌肉整个勾勒了出来。  
Scott皱着眉毛瞪着他，活似他是一堆不干净的东西。

Scott给领队打了个电话，那头的男人好说话的紧，听说Cyclops有推荐的人选就表现出了跃跃欲试的好奇，Scott重复了两次Wolverine是他见过进步最快最有天赋的选手之后，就声称近日里会带着战队经理跳过青训直接签约了，拿声音大到连坐的有点远的Logan都能听得清清楚楚。  
当然了，Logan看起来不像是缺钱的那种类型，倒是对职业赛颇有兴趣。他和X领队表示愿意全程带跑这个新手，转头回来却瞧见他无所事事的开了局扫雷在打。眼睛眯了眯，大踏步的走了过去，一边将电话换到另一只耳朵，一边将手肘恶狠狠的压到了对方的后背上。  
Logan被他推的错手按爆了一颗雷。他翻身跳起来，腿一别就把Scott扫的身子一歪，手下用力一按，干脆利落的将他放倒在了地上。头磕在木制地板上有种轻微的撞击感，Scott目眩了一秒，听到电话那头喂喂了好几声才回神。他按下挂机键，随手把手机扔到了地板的另外一头。  
Logan一脸凶神恶煞的压在他身上，Scott板着脸，不动声色的将膝盖曲起，一下子顶到了他的两腿间。

+

刚加入战队的Logan对于Scott来说简直就是个大写的神经病，他和战队其他成员的关系都不错，连当初Ororo抢他角色的事情都宣称不去在意，只是喜欢有意无意的在人前人后提及他们的队长，King of Cyclops，有独眼神狙之称的Scott Summers先生，是个GAY。用的还是略带嘲讽的语气。  
Scott受够了他整天装作大惊小怪的从他的门前”路过”，想要用常年吸烟的破锣嗓子嚎的整个宿舍都通透，让隔壁的女队都打算过来查看发生了什么事的行为。  
「单挑。」一场训练赛结束，Summers先生黑着脸说，他手里的鼠标捏的喀拉喀拉响。  
Wolverine欣然应许单刀赴会，然后被打的落花流水溃不成军，BO5的一局里被爆头四次，那花式死亡的次数和姿势足够入选最新一期起X点。  
「服了吗？」Scott回过头来。Logan没说话，只是表情奇妙的眯起了眼睛。

然后Logan不妙的发现他们一队的队长Scott Summers先生不再约战其他战队了，反而爱上了和他所在的二队进行训练赛。平均每五场要被爆头两次的James Howlett先生遭遇到了职业生涯的最大危机。而且那个热衷于在窗户外面用瞄准镜对准他的King of Cyclops还公开表示了如果Logan不妥协，这件事将会进行到下个赛季末。换言之，到下个赛季为止，Logan都没有回到一队上场首发的机会了。  
虽然他并不在意能不能成为战力参加比赛………………Logan在晚餐之后把Scott堵在了宿舍门口。  
「想谈谈？」Scott歪着脑袋透过他的眼镜看向Logan，他的嘴角有一抹难以掩饰的得胜者的笑容。  
Bob和Peter交谈着从楼梯拐角走了上来，Logan手疾眼快的捂住Scott的嘴巴，一把把他推进了房间里。  
Scott的房间和他本人一样整齐干净，盖着沙尘罩的电脑占据了多半的空间，床上的被子叠的工工整整，一副替换的眼镜放在床头柜上没有收起来。Logan环视了一圈他的房间，直到Scott挪到他的眼前才收回视线。  
「我以为你是来谈谈的？」他们的小队长把手臂抱在胸口，退后了一步靠在桌子边缘。  
「也许我是来揍你一顿让你以后不要再多事的？」  
Scott挑起眉毛，他干脆利落的脱掉队服丢到床上，先发制人的朝着Logan扑了过去，在对方说出转折之前揍出了一拳。Logan放弃了解释，愉快的和Scott打成了一团。  
交流的结果是Logan，正躺在他们家一队队长的床上，脑袋枕着那个已经乱七八糟的被子，而Scott抱着他的腿，头发乱糟糟的，眼镜也从鼻梁上滑了下来，正举着自己的枕头拼命往Logan身上砸。  
「好了，好了，我说你……」Logan用一只脚踩着他的肩膀试图把人推离自己，「我很抱歉，行了吧？以后不会那样了！」  
Scott的动作停顿了一秒，然后他扔掉枕头站起来，把眼镜推回它应该在的位置，「算你识相，」他气喘吁吁的说，「否则我就要进行痒刑了。」

+

Logan在回到一队的两个礼拜之后得知战队受邀参加了在附近一家电玩商城举办的友谊邀请赛，对手是一直和Cyclops不对盘的地狱火俱乐部。那家战队和女队的白皇后Emma有些难以调解的矛盾，之前代表泽维尔天才学院出面的Scott受了点气，回来之后就当仁不让的将对方划分进了自家的黑名单里。  
在这两个礼拜之间他意外的发现自己和Scott的关系越来越好，Scott也越来越习惯他忽然把手臂搭到对方肩膀上的举动，他们在聚餐的时候偶尔会遇到战队的小粉丝，Logan尝试在粉丝邀请拍照的时候搭肩搂腰比鬼脸，而Scott最过激的反应也不过就是甩了他个白眼。从他那副红色镜片的眼镜后面透露出来的。  
「特训，」Scott拎着大包小包敲开Logan家房门的时候说，「现在开始。」  
Logan站在门口疑惑的看着他，他的脑袋还停摆在对方说过的最后一个单词，而Scott已经开始往外面掏他的电脑了。

登录了游戏Logan瞬间被Scott拖进队里。双排的速度不算慢，没几分钟两个人就挤进了战局里。Logan一如既往的选择了他爱用的大锤，而Scott常用的狙被秒抢，只好挑了个超级小车。Logan偷笑了一下，然后转过头就发现他们家队长黑着脸，已经把电话掏出来了。  
这几局的战果不错，队友也都相当给力，Logan拆墙Scott放车一气呵成，在正面交锋之前就被他电残了两个。对面那宛如新手般的扎堆抱团都把两个人看笑了。第三盘在进攻方还尝试了双盾组合，虽然手枪的瞄准依然差劲但Scott总是有他独特的爆头技巧。  
第二场开始Bob，Warren，Peter全部上了车，Bob抱怨着Scott半夜给他打电话的行为，陪他们一直排到了半夜两点。  
Iceman：我不行了…………再不睡我就要化成水了……………………  
过困让Bob打出来的字都透着点有气无力。  
Angle：me too.  
Colossus：so was I.  
Iceman：别搞笑，只有我才能化成水，只有我才是冰  
Angle：shut up  
Angle：Peter睡着了  
Cyclops：都去睡吧  
然后Scott转过头，直视着正在伸懒腰的Logan，「除了你，」他弯弯嘴角露出一个假笑，「我们继续。」  
Logan哀嚎着再次被他拖上车。又断断续续的排了两个来小时，Scott指导他分析敌方位置和瞄准的声音越来越小，Logan用余光扫了扫他，发现他的眼镜都已经快要盖不住他的睡意了。  
「困了吗？」Logan放低声音。  
Scott用力甩了下脑袋，「还好。」他摘下眼镜揉了揉内眼角，又蓦然变得认真的侧脸让Logan忍不住挑了挑眉毛，他看到Scott绷紧的下巴线条，眼镜架在鼻梁上压出来的印子，额前带点凌乱的头发，而游戏里的角色已经排了快要二十分钟了。  
然后Logan伸出手，轻轻的按在了对方的肩膀上。  
Scott莫名其妙的被他一把带进了怀里，他还抓着的鼠标砸到了笔记本电脑的触摸屏上，那点剩余的瞌睡感被突然到来的冲击挤压了出去，有点生气的小队长转过头，还没来得及开口就被一双手固定住了脑袋，带着点湿度和温热的吻直直扣了过来。  
Scott吓到了一般的缩了缩肩膀，Logan把他整个压在电脑桌上，头碰到了键盘，桌子的边缘连同鼠标线被压进了他的后背里，Scott伸手按住了对方的肩膀。  
「……怎么？」他把人从自己身上稍稍推开了一点，Logan面无表情的看着他，带点压迫感的身体把他整个笼罩进了阴影里，「我以为你是直的？」  
Logan凑过来，用胯顶了他一下，「对你硬的起来，」他说，「没问题。」

+

特训的结果还算不错，虽然Scott又躺在床上教给了Logan另外一套瞄准的守则和战术。  
地狱火俱乐部对他们来说虽然不算多么顶尖的对手，但积怨颇深让媒体和邀请赛主办方都做足了噱头，更别提两个多月前的次级联赛晋级赛，地狱火的二队刚刚打败了泽维尔天才学院的二队。两队的粉丝之间也有不少摩擦，到了现场更是水火不容，互相丢横幅吐口水什么的，还好观战席的中间架了个横梁，不然有些脾气差的早就推开警卫过去揍人了。  
比赛依然是和排位一样的BO5三胜制，地图随机分布，进攻方出生点自选。第一盘被分配到防守方的泽维尔天才学院选择了他们常用的阵容，Peter的防具加固，Warren的医疗兵，Bob的心跳boy，Logan的毒气和Scott的机枪。任务目标是拆炸药包。  
派进来的小车在二楼附近全被击毁，没有让对方找到具体位置为他们加了不少的分。开局Peter猜对了对面的出生点，直接把刚冲出来的人点死一个点残一个。接下来的五打四就更加好过，几乎是没什么抵抗的就全歼了进攻方所有人，连加固的墙壁都没被拆几扇。  
第二盘的进攻方更是有Scott坐镇，一言不合就爆头，准星像是钉在了对面选手眉心似的。  
泽维尔天才学院乘胜追击，直接3:0轻取了比赛。地狱火俱乐部在比赛前说了不少垃圾话，直到比赛结束后的采访Scott才一一的回应过去，还稍微心机的解释了一下和对方的仇怨的起因，被私藏的Emma的合约的问题。  
他们在结束之后办了个小小的签名会，卖掉了点扇子手幅贴纸之类的小周边。Logan作为个新人一手大锤一手毒气也出了不少风头，觉得他胸肌健硕胡子性感而来拍照的不在少数，更有一堆把他们队标贴在脸上的姑娘总是要求他和Scott一起拍照，一边笑个不停一边称这个画面非常萌。但是Logan对这个行为毫不介意，手臂像是黏在了Scott肩膀上似的，仿佛之前那个爱嘲讽他性向的男人已经不存在了。

等到他们拎着行李回到宿舍已经是将近半夜的时候了，Bob沾床就睡去了，Logan不顾Scott的拒绝拎着他的包硬是把人送到了宿舍门口。  
「你不用回去？」Scott倚着门框，看Logan没事找事的在他宿舍里装忙。  
「你这地方真小。」Logan摸着他的电脑桌语焉不详的说。  
「我以为你来这么多次应该早就知道了。」Scott凉凉的笑了一声，欲言又止的Logan在他看起来非常的新奇。  
「所以，你应该搬来和我一起住。」  
Scott一瞬间站直了身子，他看向Logan，不敢确定的眼神在对方的脸上转来转去，「老天，」他喃喃着，「我会当真的。」

+

「正确的决定。」Charles愉快的回答。  
「我以为你们永远也发现不了你们的眼神整天黏在对方身上呢。」一边的Jean插嘴道。

 

Fin.

 

OB - Observer 不直接参与游戏，而是以观察者身份进入游戏的玩家。


End file.
